1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash helmets such as motorcycle helmets and, more specifically, to such a helmet having a built in air conditioning module which provides cooling and temperature control for the inside of the helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of “crash” type helmets are known in the prior art for use in a variety of different industries or avocations. Generally speaking, the helmet is used to protect the head of the wearer by preventing major impacts, thereby serving to safeguard the well being of the wearer. For example, such helmets are commonly used by motorcycle enthusiasts and stock car and race car drivers. For purposes of the present discussion, a motorcycle embodiment of the invention will be described. However, it will be understood that other type crash helmets can also benefit from the improved design of the invention.
While various styles of helmets are commercially marketed, they all tend to cover the entire head by a non-porous shell made of a plastic acrylic or other suitable synthetic type material. Since the wearer's head emits heat, this can cause discomfort or even unsafe wearing conditions. For example, heat which is trapped within the helmet interior can cause the visor to fog and obscure vision. Sweat dripping down in the wearer's face can also be distracting and obstruct the vision of the wearer.
To solve this problem, helmet manufacturers have tended to provide vents or air intake openings in the helmets, typically in the front portion of the helmet facing the oncoming air flow while driving. Canadian Patent Application No. 2,171,265, entitled “Motor Cycle Helmet”, by Tsai, discusses this type helmet design and alternative designs. The previously described air intake openings can allow water to enter the helmet when it is raining outside. Even if a movable closure plate is present, closing the intake vent causes the interior to steam up and create a stuffy, hot feeling. Tsai goes on to describe alternative designs utilizing “conducting devices” and “opening and closing regulating heat sinks”. However, these alternative designs suffered from various shortcomings such as poor interior circulation, allowing rain and water to seep in. Certain of the designs were complicated to implement, requiring the assembly of many parts.
Tsai addressed the problem of interior helmet heating by providing an improved “ventilating” system. Although the exact nature of the ventilating system is not fully apparent from the brief written disclosure, it appears that a pair of exhaust and intake fans on the rear of the helmet work in conjunction with an intake port on the front of the helmet. The intake and exhaust fans draw incoming air across a thermoelectric cooling element with the cooled air being circulated through ventilating ducts to the helmet interior. The intake port on the front of the helmet would continue to allow rain and moisture to accumulate in the helmet interior. Also, the thermoelectric cooling component design was not of an optimum design to provide the optimum cooling effect for the helmet interior.